


Body Of Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Gaining, Post-Pacifist Route, Romance, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby sans, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little secret to how odd you were is that you thought chubby people were pretty fucking attractive. Which felt was more weird since he was a freaking skeleton! You weren't sure why, but he was hitting all the buttons on the attractiveness scale. Again he's a chubby skeleton. What. How even?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this my first Undertale fic. I'm still pretty rusty at this so forgive me if my writing is lame.
> 
> My tumblr - http://chubby-lil-panda.tumblr.com/

You were just like any 20 something year old, but there was a catch. You weren't very... sociable. Not that you didn't mean too. You just had major social anxiety. It's been a struggle all your life. It was just something you had to deal with. Reading was pretty much your life. Of course you enjoyed other things like writing, playing video games. You had a huge admiration for movies like no other, but if only you were willing to buckle that anxiety away and make friends. People would know how down to earth you were. Heh, if only it were that easy. Yet you seemed to come off as a nervous wreck whenever you were in public. Let me tell you, being an adult was certainly not easy. At least it was better than being in high school. It made you shutter at the thought of those memories. You chose to block away those memories.

There was a yearning to make more friends, but you were content with the small group of friends you already had. Granted you didn't talk to them very much. Only because you were always afraid to call first to intiate some sort of conversation.

You had one friend though, which you considered you best friend.Suzy 

Her family owns a little coffee shop in the city you lived in. It was comforting and quaint. It felt like a safe haven. It was like your anxiety seemed to slip away when you were there... Well almost. Anyway, here you were, in the coffee shop, enjoying your cup of joe. Sitting very comfortably on a couch in the dining area. Which added to the home like vibe to the place. Your friends family knew how to make people feel at home.

With a content sigh, you were about to pull out a book from your purse to read, until your eyes set on the most peculiar sight. A... Monster? It shouldn't be news to you by now. Monsters have been on the surface for a few years now, but this one? He looked to be a skeletal monster who wore a plush blue hoodie with fuzzy fur around the rim of the hood. Under the hoodie, he wore a plain white T-shirt. Your eyes scan down the rest of his body to see him wearing black basketball shorts and for his feet, he had pink fuzzy slippers. The one thing your surely noticed was how broad and stocky he was. Hmm.. A chubby skeleton? You thought you'd would never see the day, but you did and boy did it set your face a blazing!

Another little secret to how odd you were is that you thought chubby people were pretty fucking attractive. Which felt was more weird since he was a freaking skeleton! You weren't sure why, but he was hitting all the buttons on the attractiveness scale. Again he's a chubby skeleton. What. How even?

Without noticing the skeleton casually glanced over to you.

"geez kid, take a picture why don'tcha." The skeleton monster grinned smugly. Your body jolts and you begin to feel your feel flush with heat. Immediately you looked away, burying the book you were going to read in the first place.

A few minutes passed and you suddenly feel the weight of the couch shift.

You glance awkwardly to the culprit. It was him, the skeleton monster. "the name is sans, if you were wondering." he spoke up after taking a sip of his coffee. He wasn't necessarily looking at you. His head was staring straight, but he held a skeletal hand out to you. You gulp, shakily taking his bony hand. Sans hands was so cold from the outside. It made your body tense up, sending a shiver down your spine. He simply chuckled and let go.

"guess you can say." he paused for effect and stared at you."chilled to the bone." sans said with a wink. He looked incredibly pleased with himself.

You abruptly let out a snort at the random pun, but quickly covered you mouth feeling the rush of embarrassment flooding your mind. Sans chuckled again, placing his bony hand on the top of your head and scuffed your hair. "come on kid, it was pretty humerus."

You blush giving a weak smile. "S-sorry.."

Sans shrugged. "don't know why you need to apologise, but all is forgiven, heh"

He let his hand off from your head and went back to sipping his coffee. Moments pass again and you let yourself begin to scan his body once more. Spefically his waist, It was pretty unusual. It looked like he did have a belly, but he was a skelton? How did that work? You were nearly tempted to reach out and touch, but you knew that would be incredibly rude and awkward. You shook the thoughts from your mind and looked back to Sans face. I guess he wasn't the only one staring, the white pin-pricks in his eye sockets were intent on your own chubby body and it made you start to feel heavily insecure about your own chubby figure.

Something in you felt like it was heating up, his stare felt slightly predatorial.

Your gulp, looking away only slightly. "Oh I guess I should introduce myself." your voice was shaking. You felt the anxiety start to rise from the pit of your stomach. "M-my name is (Y/N) and it's a pleasure to meet you Sans."

You didn't see it, but Sans let a small cyan blush of his own start to appear on his cheekbones.

He turned his facem scratching the side of his skull. "cool and uh, same."

The two of you sat there for what seemed like hours. Chatting here and there. You stole quickly glances at Sans belly, still curious to how it worked. From what you can tell, Sans was very cool and collected and very, very punny. He always appeared to be grinning and was very casual with conversation. Sans seemed very nice and he was a great listener too. Even though you were the one who barely talked. He was a monster after all, so his life was far more interesting to listen to than yours.

You were just a normal, average human..

After a bit mor e chatting you notice the clock on the wall read, 6pm.

"O-oh shoot!" you got up quickly,gathering your stuff. "I have to go to work in 15 minutes!" you begin to freak nervously.

"welp, if you're leaving. i better give you my number then." Sans chuckled watching you display and pulled out his phone. You blink turning to him in awe. Wait, what?

"W-why?"

"dunno." he shrugged." tibia honest, my bro, Papyrus has been nagging me to make friends. you seem pretty cool, so why not?" Sans lazily confessed up at you.

A blush on your cheeks began to intensfiy. "U-uh, sure. " You say shyly, pushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear. The two of you exchange numbers.

"yeah, we should hang out sometime, Papyrus would be happy to see me making a new friend." San said while pulling himself off the couch. Your eyes glance to his mid section, watching it wiggle slightly from the movement as he got up. Your body grew tense. The blush that was already on your chubby cheeks growing darker. Oh my GOD, there had to be something there in order for it to do that!

Your eyes quickly snapp back to Sans face. "S-sure, I'd like that very much." you smile nervously.

Soon the both of you say your goodbyes and parted ways. You felt glad to meet Sans and you felt a bit more confident? You weren't know to just strike up a conversation with a random stranger, but strangely with Sans. It was very relaxing. Even though you still felt nervous as hell.

Once your were at work, your felt your phone buzz in delight. You look to see it was a text from Sans.

**Sans - *hey, why don't we hang out this weekend? if you don't mind that is.**

Your eyes began to light up slightly. I guess hanging out was going to be sooner than you expected and you were glad to have the weekend off. A linger of anxiety began to build up, but for once your really try to push it down and eagerly write back to your new skeletal friend.

**You - S-sure, I'd love that!**

 


End file.
